Under Impressions
by EvilDangerGamer428
Summary: "We have been together since our teens and ever since then, I've always loved you." The swordsman breathed, his eyes full of adoration. "And I will love you forever so," He whipped up a box wrapped in velvet, "Will you marry me?" -Epic plot twist in the end!- -Oneshot- Warnings inside. Read if you dare...


_Sup. _

**Warning**_**:**__ Unbeta'ed, weird as fuck, written under the influence of Japanese songs (i.e. Neko-Destiny, Dirty Old Men songs, Noragami OP, and other Neko songs)._

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Yamamoto nervously adjusted his tie and licked his lips. He walked a few feet, stopping in front of his beloved. '_It's… time.'_ Yamamoto thought. He gave a soft, fond smile and cleared his throat. Seeing that he got the attention of his beloved, he started speaking.

"Ne, it's been a long time since we've seen each other, right? Ahaha, sorry for that, since I was really busy those days. I hope you forgive. Anyways, I want to say was that…" Yamamoto trailed off, slowly kneeling on one knee in front of his cherished. He smiled when he heard a soft gasp.

"We have been together since our teens and ever since then, I've always loved you." The swordsman breathed, his eyes full of adoration. "And I will love you forever so," He whipped up a box wrapped in velvet, "Will you marry me?"

Hearing a soft 'yes!' he grinned and slipped on the ring, ignoring a strange painful throbbing that shot through his fingertips. With enthusiasm and pure happiness, he smashed his lips against his beloved's…

And his lips broke and started bleeding while his head and nose hurt like hell.

Meanwhile, Tsuna, Reborn and Mukuro watched with sadistic glee, as Yamamoto jammed his fingers on Tsuna's office wall and tried kissing the wall, only to end up injured. A few chuckles escaping his mouth, Tsuna whispered to the illusionist behind his hand.

"Maybe you should dispel the illusion, otherwise Takeshi will end up in the Emergency room." Despite the words, amusement dripped from every word. The indigo head snickered, "Just a little while and we're done."

Reborn's smirk got unimaginably large and asked, "Maybe we should do this to every other Guardians?" Mukuro looked absolutely delighted and his eyes brightened and gleamed with a wicked spark. "Oi, oi, I think you're planning to kill all of my Guardians. You know it's gonna be a pain to collect them again from all over the world." Tsuna joked.

The hitman snorted, "Please, you know that you want revenge for all those paperwork they caused." The mafia boss' eyes narrowed and a dark smile quirked up. "Hmm, maybe we could work on that." After a while, he added nonchalantly, "Also, Mukuro, don't even think about escaping my punishment. You are half of the reason for the paperwork, after all."

Mukuro froze, where he had been sneakily trying to escape. He sighed, "Oya, oya, how cruel has Tsunayoshi-kun become. I still can't believe that you were the person who told me to put the illusion though."

The brunette smirked, "I'll have to thank you all for that."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

_Because Yamamoto x Wall is the shit, yo. No but seriously though, it's a great pairing. Also, have I mentioned how much I loved Sadistic! Tsuna? Because it's hot._

_(Note: the voices that Yamamoto was hearing ('yes!' and the soft gasp part) was all made by Tsuna. It'd be pretty weird if there's no response when someone proposes. So Tsuna is just being his kind being and being a voice actor for a wall.)_

_(Also, just for the sake of this story, let's pretend that Yamamoto was extremely tired so he got easily casted in Mukuro's illusion.)_

_Bet you guys didn't imagine that huh? Also, very, very sorry to the people who actually wanted a sappy, romance Yamamoto fic. You just chose the wrong fic to read. _

_Did I mention how much I love you? If the sky was the limit, then my love for you will burst through the sky and go throughout the whole space._

_Bad/Good news is that new games are coming to be delivered to my house sooo, I'll probably won't be able to write anymore fics oooor, get inspired by the same games and write even more fics. I've started a new story (still haven't finished with the first chapter though) and right now, it's my main priority._

_God I really need a life._


End file.
